In medication, drug or dietary supplement compliance, a once-a-day regimen appears to be more effective than a multiple-doses-a-day regimen. Indeed patients more easily are able to follow a single daily medical advice rather than multiple daily medical advices.
Multiple packaging combining different pharmaceutical compositions or dietary supplements are thus useful to ensure adherence to an optimal daily regimen, defined daily dose (DDD), or recommended or Prescribed Daily Dose, i.e. a dose based on individual characteristics such as age and/or training habits.
However, combining different pharmaceutical compositions and/or supplements in a common package is not simple as it may lead to undesired reactions or interactions between the chemical compounds present in the different compositions and/or supplements.
In particular, under the development of dietary supplement, the reaction between the bioactive substances in the formulation may be a considerable issue leading to degradation of one or more bioactive substances. This could limit the combination of compositions in the final product, and/or the shelf life period of the product. It is thus challenging to decide on recipe and blending of substances in a final product and still keep good stability.
In general, to avoid direct contact between each formulation, each tablet/capsule has to be completely separately packaged in different containers, such as bottles. However, this is not convenient for the consumers.
Hence, an improved blister package would be advantageous, and in particular, a blister package facilitating convenient daily dose compliance would be advantageous.